User talk:Ausir
General Hello Ausir, thanks for the comments! Also thanks for the admin rights, I don't think I'd be the right one to "adopt" this wiki but I can help flesh out the game parts, so baing admin will help (when I make mistakes! :-) ) By the way, I have not read the books (I'm Canadian and even though I can dabble in about 5 languages, Polish is sadly not one of them) so I'll be interested in any info you can add from the books. --Jean seb 18:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :The books aren't available only in Polish :). The first one has been released in English in the UK and the others are available, among others, in Russian, German, Czech, Slovak, French and Spanish. :) Ausir 19:18, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nice, I'll have to look around then! I didn't know, I read somewhere that people were very surprised that they had not been translated yet because they were so good, so I assumed they knew what they were talking about. Thanks for the info! BTW, I encourage you to play the game when you get a chance, it's really a good RPG (and I'm an RPG fan so I've played a lot of them). --Jean seb 19:20, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::I see you're also a Babylon 5 fan :). Unfortunately, I'd have to buy a new computer to play the game. The books are great, though. You can buy the first one from amazon.co.uk (no American publisher yet). Ausir 19:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I assume you'll get a new computer someday :-) Thanks for the info! --Jean seb 19:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I just found The Last Wish on Amazon.ca! here I'll have to add it to my Christmas list. :-) --Jean seb 14:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Ausir, could you add a link to the user preferences either on the main page or the help pages? I set some preferences when I created my account, but there are some things I would like to change and I can't find a link anywhere... Thank You! --Csimbi 10:24, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Separation of game and general info Hello Ausir, I was wondering if all articles about locations (also eventually characters, etc) should have a "The Witcher computer game" section like Kaer Morhen. Also, is that the best way to do it, or should we instead split the article in two (Kaer Morhen for the general information and Kaer Morhen (computer game) for the game)? The latter could link to the former for general info, but would contain the info I added (landmarks, characters, map). That way it would not distract from the more general information if that's all you're looking for. I just want to know what you think is the best way to do it. Thanks! --Jean seb 16:09, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Excellent, I'll do it that way. Maybe in the later chapters there are more locations that are in the books, by the way. I still have 3 chapters to go (4, 5 and Epilogue, reportedly). As I just wrote on the Temeria page, there is a cutout of the Northern Kingdoms on the world map in the game, so perhaps we visit some other kingdoms or known cities later? --Jean seb 16:23, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::About the template: hmm, that's unfortunate, it would have been useful to be able to modify just the template if need be. I'd consider that a bug of MediaWiki... But no matter. Thanks for the heads up. --Jean seb 16:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Game world map Nice map! Where did you find it? I've been extracting the game data with the tools someone posted on the File formats page, so I'll have better versions of the in-game area maps soon (as well as other images, like portraits of the characters for their individual pages etc. - though it will take some time to upload all of them). Do you know if there is any way to batch upload a bunch of files to a wiki? That would make that repetitive job more enjoyable... --Jean seb 14:28, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Hello. The file in question needs to be updated with obviously better version found in downloadable EE bonus content pack. I've just uploaded that file for your convenience. Would be great if someone who owns a boxed release scanned the actual map (as well as world map) for even better resolution, anyway. 00:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi! thanks for the link, i've uploaded the larger version Game widow 01:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the even better pic! 14:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) IM I have an MSN and an ICQ account, but I rarely start the clients (too distracting! -) ). But I can start them for the next few days. Do you have anything specific you want to talk about? MSN: guay (underscore) jeanseb (at) hotmail (dot) com , ICQ: 8358916 Renaming images Hello Ausir, I'm asking because you have more experience with wikia than I do... Is there a way to rename (move) images? Taskmaster 2 noted that I had reversed the close and far iso view screenshots (see http://witcher.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gameplay&curid=1844&diff=3821&oldid=3549), but I'd like to rename the actual images, and I don't see a "move" link at the top of the page as there would be on other pages... Is there a way? --Jean seb 14:57, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :: For this time I just used "upload a new version" but I would like to know if there's a more direct way. Thanks! --Jean seb 15:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki articles in other languages I wonder if this site supports multiple versions of one article (one for each langauge)? If so, I can work on Russian versions of articles, as I'm from Russia and I'm currently playing Russian version of the game. Error in Chapter 1 quest In the decisions checklist you mention that a certain trophy monster will not spawn unless you date a certain merchant you rescue. That is not true. Nadir spawns regardless of whether you "haunted" the mill or not. Combined Page versus Single Items I had started going down the road of a page per alcholic beverage item, but then decided to try combining them all on one page. Take a look and see which you prefer. If you decide to go one item per page, let me know and I will copy the text from the combined page to single items. Taskmaster 12/6/07 19:44 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello Ausir I have just started a danish version of this wiki. So far it is just copy/paste the content from the english and then translate it. How do you get the interlanguage links to work? I can't seem to get it to work. I have added the link to the danish wiki on you main page, but it does not point to the danish main page. How do I get it to do that? Also on the danish main page, I had to write the actual links to the different translations of the wiki instead of using the interlanguage links. Do I need to do some setup to be able to use the language codes? Hi Ausir I've registerd in this wiki to help you out with the spanish translation. Tell me what can I do to be helpful, if you have any ideas please tell me so. I didn't sent an email because it seems you don't have this option, sorry if I'm mistaken. Is there any other way we can comunicate? How did you leave that message to me? I couldn't find your page to write to you. Oh, by the way, I've just wrote my firsts contributions to the wiki, I hope they help. bye, PrisZhora... 1270 Na początku gry z tego co pamiętam pisze "Jest rok 1270. Pięć lat po wielkiej wojnie". 85.237.184.10 21:18, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Czemu to wykasowałeś? Nie mogłeś gdzieś przenieść? - 85.237.184.10 22:03, 29 December 2007 (UTC) .png images regarding weapons Hi Ausir, I have made some alpha PNG images of some of the swords (Gwalhir, D'yaebl and some others) and wanted to contribute them to the wiki page about weapons, but since I am new to this I have no clue how to include them. I have been in the sandbox, read through the different pages, but cannot seem to find what I need. I was thinking of recreating the page so that there's a table with 2 rows and 2 columns per sword. Row 1 is merged and contains the name of the sword. The second row shows the sword (vertical) in the 1st column and it's description in the second. What's best to do? Mail you the files or a small crash course in how to create the table. I think I am able to insert it per weapon once I know it's individual code ;-) Kind regards and a splendid and above all Joyful 2008. Arthorius 00:17, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi Hi Ausir: I just wanted to drop a note and introduce myself. My name's Doug; I'm the new marketing manager for Wikia Games. I'm working on helping out a lot of our best Gaming wikis, and bringing some more promotion to sites that need it. Is there anything that you guys are working on that I could help you with? Let me know; talk to you soon! -- Doug (talk) 23:52, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the links to the translations, though the Witcher-story's link just claims that the file can't be found. As for the series... I had my doubts about the whole thing, but, hey, anything to feed the addiction. :) And it's good to know there are people to set things straight, correct the mistakes I make, since my Polish-reading skills are beaten only by my ability to read Japanese. All things considered, I think the people who worked on the series made a decent job, given the medium used. It could've been better, no doubt, but it could've also been so much worse, imo. I guess someone's already listed the ways the series/movie deviates from the books' canon? It's nice to know that I'm not stepping on too many toes while getting rid of the red links. :D Sadelyrate 00:01, 26 January 2008 (UTC)Sadelyrate Thank you Thank you for your welcome. I'm now registered. Don wu 02:40, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Redirects There are a few articles that result in a "suggested pages page" (the search page instead of a specific article) and I would like to correct that with a few simple page creations are redirects so people new to wikis or this wiki can find what they are looking for easier. The problem is that the wikipedia #redirect command doesn't work here, so I was just hoping you could tell me how to do so. For example, a search for alcohol should result in a redirect to alcohols. DavimusK 18:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :"Redirect command doesn't work? It works perfectly for me. Just edit alcohol and write #redirect alcohols Ausir 22:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's very odd, for me it simply shows up as 1.Redirect link instead of the arrow link. Well, I'll keep working and I'll figure it out, it must be a user error :) Thanks DavimusK 20:03, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::Alcohols has now been redirected to Potion bases as part of a reorganization of Food and Drink.Game widow 12:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Boo, stranger! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC) hello from game widow Hi Ausir, I hope my little contributions are helpful (or at least not harmful). I'm also Canadian (a Montrealer) and a big fan of The Witcher RPG (impoverished as it seems the English version is). I've also read The Last Wish (available from Chapters/Indigo in Canada) and found it very helpful when it came to filling in some of the lore alluded to in the game. (I also corrected the error mentioned in the Chapter 1 quest -- but perhaps a little consolidation of articles is in order? I guess I can volunteer to help try to organize things a bit better if that would help. I'm a librarian by profession) Game widow 12:36, 11 March 2008 (UTC)game widow Can we have a "Spoilers" category ? That's basically the gist of it. Or did I miss something obvious? Game widow 11:34, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Oops! what happens with filenames that are non-standard? Is there some way to "move" image files to correct inconsistent filenames ? I'm trying to be diligent, but occasionally I hit the upload button too quickly and the filename I really wanted to use is not the one that gets saved. For now, i've just been dealing with it by referring to the file's actual filename as uploaded. Any ideas? ... and sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. I have not used the upload new version screen as that seems to just upload a new and separate file if you change the filename which is exactly what I'm trying to avoid (duplication of images). Game widow 14:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) more on incorrectly named images I certainly don't mind redoing the uploads, but how do I delete the ones I don't want to keep ? Game widow 15:20, 18 March 2008 (UTC) The Witcher (computer game) images category -- it's too big What do you think about subdividing this category (say, into the following sub-categories): :Alchemical Ingredients, :Bestiary, :Food and Drink, :Interface, :Miscellaneous Items, :People, :Places, :Weapons and Armor anything not falling into those categories would stay in the main category. Game widow 19:13, 18 March 2008 (UTC) The Witcher (computer game) images category -- has been completely re-organized Hope you like it .... I do. Game widow 01:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) IM - game widow not at the moment, but i was just thinking maybe i should ... can you suggest any good freeware app? (i use WinXP) Game widow 21:30, 20 March 2008 (UTC) IM - Sade Sorry, not on the computer I've been using last month or so... Could try and to figure it out, though. Sadelyrate 21:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) batch processes Is there any way to create a batch process that would look for a regular expression and replace it with another across multiple pages? Specifically, i was thinking it would be very nice to replace all references to the word "orens" in buy and sell sections with the icon for an oren (Items_Oren.png|22px) -- (sizing subject to discussion). What do you think? This is strictly beautification, but hey, the web is a visual place. Game widow 22:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Searching from the Witcher Wiki main page Hi again! Is it possible to have a link for searching by categories on the main page directly under the "Search Witcher Wiki" search bar? Or am I missing something basic? (that is of course, always a possibility). Game widow 17:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Major category re-organization Just to let you know that Sade and I are cleaning up the categories, in a major way! Game widow 21:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Filling in the gaps I've been getting acquainted with the Polish Witcher Wikia just for the heck of it, checking out names that pop up during the game in different contexts and all...and subsequently attempting translations into English. Thus there are entries for people like Ettariel and Vilgefortz of Roggeveen. But since my grasp of Polish is about as good as a penguin's of an aeroplane controls, it's more than likely that I've gotten things wrong. So if you see something that clashes with the Witcher-verse you're familiar with... please correct. :) Sadelyrate 16:04, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank You for the compliment. Without online translators and a sack of salt to go with their suggestions, I'd be hopelessly lost, though. :) Sadelyrate 10:20, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I've created a Quest Items subcategory of Items and am moving appropriate articles there 'nuff said ;) Game widow 12:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) For both you and Sadelyrate How do you both feel about decluttering some of the category pages by removing the images. This will lead to faster loading for people browsing the site and the images are categorized anyway. I could add a link to the image category as a subcategory. Thoughts? Objections? Game widow 18:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) New Races category OK, I've started it, but I have a couple of technical questions: are witchers humans ? I know they start off as human .... And how about mages, sorcerers/sorceresses, are they human? Or is magic more of an acquired skill? I've only read the collection of short stories in The Last Wish. Game widow 00:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ... and are half-elves a race unto themselves? are they the same thing as halflings? Game widow 01:07, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Sex (smiley) Given the prominence of sex in the game, i'm rather surprised it isn't addressed yet. I'm going to create a category for it, at least as a launch point for the sex cards. My husband pointed out that i've made it more difficult to find them. So this one is for the boys (and girls) ... Game widow 01:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Is there some sort of taboo in the wiki? Game widow 01:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 5 or Chapter V ? our wiki is a bit schizophrenic on this score .. which one should we go with? Sade? Game widow 02:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Renfri's band & stuff I'll create articles all their own for all of them, then. In a bit. I'll also try and remember the interwiki-links. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Sometimes I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached. ;) Let me just say that I'm not in the least surprised that the Witcher-stories are popular in Poland. The Last Wish is awesome! Sadelyrate 14:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Trying to find the file that lists all the quest IDs Hi Ausir, I can't for the life of me find that file. I stumbled on it a while ago, but now ... nada. Do you know the file i'm referring to and if so, can you plunk a link to it in your response? thanks in advance. Game widow 16:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind .. I found it. It is : Category talk:The Witcher quests Game widow 16:25, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Story and episode articles Yeah, I noticed those additions. :) I've been working on elaborating the episode articles, as well as mapping out everything in The Last Wish. I was thinking of putting in episode summaries, list of characters and something about differences between the episode and the story it's based on when applicable. Hopefully The Sword of Destiny will get translated, too, because reading "The Last Wish" has merely whetted my appetite. :) Sadelyrate 17:30, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Paragraphs I'll try to remember the preference. As for the edits... Once the obsession sinks its teeth into you, there's really nothing to do but obey its whims... ;) Sadelyrate 17:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Kalkstein Geralt suspects, time and again, that Kalkstein's ancestors include gnomes. These suspicions are clearest in the off-handed remarks in Kalkstein's notes. Sadelyrate 10:44, 28 April 2008 (UTC)Sadelyrate Search and Edit Hello Ausir, I would like to suggest removing the auto-text in the search box which generates "Search Witcher Wiki..." The reason behind this is that it is not the first thing to load on the page (it is actually the last) so if you are already typing in the search box, it will insert itself where you were typing and force you to retype everything. If you could thus remove this auto-text I'd be very happy. My second query is that whenever I am editing a page (rather than adding a comment), I find that at regular intervals the typing is interrupted which disrupts the fluency of text and can induce spelling errors. Could you investigate what is triggering this periodic load on the page/browser? GhostNWN 22:13, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :GhostNWN, I don't get the reloading you describe, so it can't be the site, it must be you or your ISP Game widow 00:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm can you try editing this page in full (rather than by section) and also try the same with your user talk page? Just type something at the bottom like a long sentence quickly and you'll notice how at regular intervals the words stop flowing. It seems to be most noticeable on large pages GhostNWN 00:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) "Isle of Afals" Hi Ausir! I found a very minor reference to the "Isle of Afals" mentioned in the game. From the context I'd guess that's like the netherworld, but I'd like to know for sure. Game widow told me you're the guy to ask, and I finally realized you probably don't frequent the game-centered sections of the forum where I posted the question. So I'll ask here. (BTW, bummer about that, seems unfair you of all people don't get to play.) Licensed Luny 20:45, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki work *Hi Ausir, I am currently trying to fix up the move from duelamil to versus and associated changes but I keep getting stalled by the "Action throttled" message saying its an anti spam measure.. Any way you can deactivate that as it interrupts my work flow? GhostNWN 16:18, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Main page layout Hey Ausir, I know that you and Kirkburn have been working on the layout for the Fallout wiki. We need to add the homepage tags here as well. I'd appreciate it if you could look at my homepage design proposal here and provide some feedback. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 17:25, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Nurzybob Any suggestions on an anglicization of that name? does it mean anything in Polish? — Game widow 10:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Black Infantery and Cavalry I'd like to clear an inconsistence regarding the "Black Infantry" (Czarna Piechota) and "Black Cavalry". In the German translation of Chrzest ognia, the troop which persecutes the Rats is called "Black Cavalry" in this quote of Fen Aspra. As far as I understand this quote it matters of troopers. So I want to know whether there are two units, the Black Invantery and the Black Cavalry or is it one unit with different terms. If yes, which one is correct? — Petra Silie 09:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Delete please Could you delete this article: Bernard Loredo? Explanation is on the talk page - JohnMiles 20:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) About Items Hello Ausir, I was wondering about one thing: Items. Would it be a good idea to make a Category or pages with info about them? Like what type of item it is (junk, sword, armor, alchemy, crafting, quest...) their damage/armor, stats given, properties and these kind of things, pretty much like in the Vault Wiki. Edit: Ok! It may take some time to do but I'm pretty sure there's some people out there willing to help. Thyrandir 00:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Policies specific to this wiki Could you direct me to any pages about policies that would be relevent to a person who wishes to make edits? If I am going to stick around for awhile I at least wish to make sure that I won't be dragging dirt onto the welcome matt. Balitant 07:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Being new to the fallout wiki site im still learning my way around it and am still unsure were things are "correctly" sent so i was shocked to see my first ever contribution deleted and then myself blocked by the administrator no warning or offering of any assistance as a new memeber but blocked bearing inb mind i also suffer from a learning disability i found it rather embarressing to me as i thought i was taking part ,so its good to see the site is well mantained and we have helpful admin to guide the slower people in the world who wish to participate in this wiki yes i understand who cant allow it to be overwhelmed but that was a very poor way of dealing with your public as one of the members and wiki starters but your probably happy hiding behind there screens being a fat greasy waster on a power trip thanks for making me feel welcome the two of you